smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Puzzle Plank Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Puzzle Plank Galaxy is the first galaxy of World 2 in''Super Mario Galaxy 2''. The galaxy features wooden planks floating in a blue sky, that Mario can stand on them as platforms. However, some sections of these platforms are cut by Grinders that eventually remove a part of the plank that falls to the void. If the plumber stays on these platforms, he would lose a life, falling to the void. Some enemies such as Goombas and Mandibugs can be found here as well as the prominent appearance of the Grinders. Items Planets Starting Planet The starting planet doesn't have enemies on it. It only has a Tip Network, a ? Block, and aSpring. Mario has to ground pound the star mark in middle to fall into the next planet. Four Switches Planet This planet has four switches and two Wigglers. If Mario activates the upper-left switch, several Music Notes will appear in the area, which play the Super Mario World bonus stage theme. If Mario collects all of them, he'll get three 1-Up Mushrooms. If the upper-right switch is pounded, Mario can get some Coins. If he pounds the bottom-left switch, he'll get Star Bits. And finally, if he pounds the bottom-right switch, a Launch Star will appear. Three Pillars Planet This planet has three pillars on it, they're pounded to the other side of it. Mario has to ground pound them again so he can access the Launch Star by using them. There are also Grinders along the sides and some Octogoombas scattered around the planet. There is also a Hungry Luma who wants 70 coins and a green Warp Pipe that leads into a room with a ? Coin. Wood Planet This long planet is made of wood, it is full of Grinders that cut the platforms. The Comet Medal is located on a wood platform, Mario must hurry and get it before the Grinders cuts it and make it fall. After going up a green wall, Mario will have to travel different-colored sections of the planet, and then activate a ground pound switch and use a Launch Star before the planet falls. Luma Shop Planet After using the Launch Star from the Wood Planet, Mario ends up on this one there is a Luma Shop and a Checkpoint Flag on it. Mandibug Puzzle Planet This Planet is a picture block puzzle, Mario has to solve the puzzle and get the full Mandibug Picture. To complete the puzzle, Mario must ground pound blocks into the open space until all the blocks form the picture. After that, a couple of Mandibugs appear and Mario has to defeat them to get the star. Cloud Flower Planets This two planets only have a Cloud Flower on them, the first one has a Checkpoint Flag. They are identical to other planets found in Honeyhive Galaxy in the first game. Bugaboom's Planet This is the planet where Mario battles Bugaboom. It's a wooden bonsai-like planet that has Springs, several Cloud Flowers, and dandelions on it. The planet's environment resembles an autumn version of the same planet in Honeyhive Galaxy in the first Super Mario Galaxy. Sawdust and Nails Some sawdust and nails can be seen floating in the galaxy's sky. They just appear decorating the background, as Mario never reach them. Stars (Missions) The Puzzling Picture Block To get the Power Star, Mario has to make his way to the Mandibug Puzzle Planet. To do so, he has to ground pound the star mark on the starting planet to make the platform fall into the planet bellow. Then, he has to activate the bottom-right switch to make the Launch Star appear. After using it, he'll find himself on a grassy planet. This planet has three pillars, they can be found in the other side of the planet, the plumber has to pound all of them to make them rise in the other side. After getting back to the first area, the Launch Star can be used. After the Launch Star blasts Mario to the next planet, he has to make his way up to the next one. When using it, he'll get to a small wood planet with another Launch Star. After using it, he'll get to the final planet. Here, he has to ground pound the picture's blocks to make the full picture of a Mandibug. When done so, the pictured enemy will appear with a small version of him on his back. After Mario defeats them, he'll get a Power Star. Bugaboom's Back To complete this mission, Mario has to do the same thing as he did in the first one. But, when he arrives into the Three Pillars Planet, he'll find a Hungry Luma (or a pink Launch Star if the Hungry Luma is already fed). When using it, Mario will get into a small planet with a Cloud Flower on it. He has to use it to reach Bugaboom's Planet. When done so, Bugaboom appears and attacks Mario, Mario has to use the Cloud Mario form and use the dandelions to fling onto Bugaboom's back and ground pound him. After 3 hits, Bugaboom is defeated and Mario will earn a Power Star. Purple Coin Shadow Vault After the Prankster Comet is unlocked, Mario falls on the green Warp Pipe of the Three Pillars planet to go to a room with one hundred Purple Coins. Mario has to collect them all within one minute to earn the Power Star. The only enemies here, as you would expect, is Cosmic Clones. Green Star 1 This star is located on the first planet, above a ? Block. To get it, Mario must use the Spring and perform a Wall Jump on the block to get to its top. Then, he has to jump again to get the Green Star. Green Star 2 This star is located on the Wood Planet. To get it, one of the plumbers has to wait until the Grinder makes the wood bridge down. Then, they must do a backflip to reach it or quickly do a triple jump and jump off the wall reach the star before the wall falls down. Green Star 3 This star is also located on the wood planet. After getting past the wood bridge and the green wall, the player has to stand on the platform with two Mandibugs and wait until it's cut by a Grinder. It will fall down and the player will be able to reach the green star.